


You Were Always Gold To Me

by theunseeliemperoress



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, ghost tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunseeliemperoress/pseuds/theunseeliemperoress
Summary: After Tim's death Bruce wishes he could see him one last time. With the help of a magic amulet he can.





	You Were Always Gold To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Robin Song which I wrote on request.

Bruce stood in the doorway unsure whether he should go in. Just like with when Jason had died he’d shut the door of Tim’s room the day he was buried and swore it wouldn’t be opened as long as he lived. And just like before he found himself opening the door and looking in. The only difference was he actually had a reason to be here. His fingers tightened around the amulet he held in his hands. Some magic user had given it to him as a thanks for helping him. “It can’t bring anyone back.” he’d warned. “But it will only allow you to speak to them for a little while.” Bruce had sworn he wouldn’t use it  but the temptation was too great. It’s just once, he told himself, I just need to see him one more time. Taking a step forward Bruce closed the door behind him. Taking a deep breath he placed the amulet on the bed. He stood there watching for a while. Nothing. I’ve been tricked, he thought. He turned to leave when he heard a voice behind him. “Bruce?” Hands starting to shake he turned around. There sitting on the bed next to the amulet was Tim. Well it wasn’t quite Tim as Bruce had known him. He was 13 years old again, just like he’d been at the graveyard, bright eyed and rosy cheeked. “Tim.” He took a step forward. “Bruce why am I here? I shouldn’t be here.” he sounded annoyed. “I know I just wanted to see you one more time.”  
“They always say that. Just once. Then they keep calling you and calling you.” his voice sounded sad. Bruce reached out to touch him but something stopped him. “I promise you it’ll just be this once.” Tim didn’t looked convinced. “I don’t know why you bothered bringing me back. You must know that once you use it on one person you can only use it on them. You could have brought one of your parents back. Why bother with me?” Bruce stared at the boy’s teared stained face. “Why bother with me Bruce? I’m just some kid who forced his way into your life. You would never have let me in if I hadn’t been so pushy.” Bruce knelled down so he was looking up at Tim. “Tim where is this coming from?”   
“I’m sorry Bruce. I tried to show you, to show everyone, I was worth something. But I wasn’t. I should have known. Someone as forgettable as me must be worthless.” Without missing a beat Bruce reached out and grabbed Tim. He almost let go when he felt how cold Tim was. It was like holding ice. But instead he just pulled him closer. “Tim. You were always gold to me. You’re my son  it doesn’t matter how you came into my life I’m glad you did.” Tim didn’t say a word. “I know I should have said this sooner but. I love you.”   
“I love you to, dad.” the last part was a barely audible whisper but Bruce heard it. Tears trickling down his face Bruce squeezed him tighter. He felt Tim wrap his arms around him. “I have to go now. Tell Damian I’m sorry for being a shitty older brother.”   
“I will.” Bruce replied. He could feel Tim’s ghost fading away in his arms. When it was gone he stood up, picked up the amulet and put it in his pocket. Time to put this away, he thought. Taking one last look around the room he closed the door behind him.  


End file.
